Blaine Comes Clean
by Fangalicous08
Summary: When Kurt asks about Blaine's past he realizes he can't keep his dirty little secret from his boyfriend any longer. So, Blaine finally comes clean, and learns something new about Kurt as well. Canniblaine! R&R?


I decided to try my hand at Canniblaine. Here's the outcome.

Warning: Possibly disturbing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Blaine or Kurt. I don't own Canniblaine. I don't own nothin' but this plot line here.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Comes Clean<strong>

"Why don't we talk about you?" Kurt says quietly to his boyfriend, casting him a sidelong glance. Blaine looks at the boy in his arms, slightly frowning.

"I'm really not a great topic of discussion." Blaine tells him, shifting on Kurt's bed.

"You know everything about me, Blaine. But _your _past is still a mystery." Both boys sit up, turning to face each other.

"I really don't think you'd want to hear about my past, Kurt." Blaine says earnestly, running a hand through his messy curls.

"I'd love to hear about your past, cutie pie dumpling sugar twinkle dove." Kurt smiles at Blaine, taking the older boy's hand into his own. Blaine gives him a half-hearted smile. "I'm not going to think of you any differently," Kurt assures him.

"I wouldn't count on that," Blaine mutters under his breath. He casts his eyes down to the bedspread, not looking at his boyfriend. Blaine knew this time would come, they had been together for almost a year now and he couldn't hide it from Kurt forever. Especially if they ever got married (which they could legally do in New York now :D).

"Kurt," Blaine begins, his voice quiet. "I am…a cannibal."

Kurt's brow furrows in confusion as he studied his boyfriend's face. "You're a…a…like you eat people?"

Blaine nods solemnly, meeting Kurt's eyes. "It started…well, it actually started before I was born. You know, I used to have a twin."

Kurt's brows rose. "There were two of you?"

Blaine nods and continues, "Yes, yes there were two of me. My twin was never born though, I, uhm, I ate him. In the womb."

Kurt's eyes widened.

"It was really for the better," Blaine goes on. "I mean, look at how dapper _I_ am. If there were two of me, well, the Earth would probably stop spinning from being overly dapper-fied." Blaine looks at Kurt's half-horrified, half-intrigued expression. "Then, when I was five my mom gave birth to my baby brother. He was rather dapper as well, and I knew in the back of my head that this just couldn't be. There couldn't be _two_ dapper Anderson boys, it'd just…it'd end the planet.

"So, one night after his first birthday, I snuck into his room. His skin was so soft…so tasty…after one taste I just couldn't stop. I ate him." Blaine can feel his mouth starting to water from the memory. Kurt tries to keep his horror from showing on his face. Blaine goes on, "Then when I was ten, I got a baby sister. I decided I wanted to be an only child. When my mom sent me in to give her a bottle, I couldn't stop myself from eating her."

"What did your parents say?" Kurt asks in a strangled voice.

"I told them a wolf got in," Blaine whispers. "It was believable. I was a messy eater." Blaine laughs sardonically.

"Is…that all…?" Kurt asks, silently hoping the answer is positive. But Blaine shakes his head.

"No. After that, I kind of…lost control. I ate my best friend…then, after I came out to my dad, well… He took it too far once, threatened to slap the gay out of me. So… I ate him. In front of my mom."

Kurt's eyes widen.

"I ate her, too, unable to stop myself. That's when I moved to Dalton, so I'd have somewhere to stay without having to get my own place. I was afraid of the questions that would follow." Blaine refuses to look at his boyfriend. "Remember that football player that used to be in your Glee club? The black guy that never really said anything?"

Kurt racks his brain, and eventually remembers who Blaine is talking about. "Matt Rutherford."

"Yeah, notice his random disappearance? Well…he just looked so delicious…and I wondered if he'd taste like chocolate." Blaine looks back at Kurt. "He didn't, but he still tasted good."

Kurt lets go of Blaine's hand and stands up slowly.

"I told you you'd think differently of me." Blaine says. Kurt shakes his head and walks over to his dresser, opening a small, thin box. Blaine stands up and walks over to him, peering curiously over his boyfriend's shoulder. Kurt pulls out a long, shiny dapper dagger.

"I've been keeping a secret, too, Blaine." Kurt says, turning to him. "I killed a girl, and I liked it. So I killed another one."

Tears are forming in Blaine's eyes, he slowly takes the knife from Kurt's hand, placing it on the dresser, and wraps his arms around his boyfriend tightly.

"I always knew we were perfect for each other." He whispers into Kurt's ear.

* * *

><p>Yes. That just happened.<p>

R&R please? Otherwise I might just sic Canniblaine on you. ;)


End file.
